


The Waiver Says 'No Flirting'

by nanachan413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, based on a trip i took to santa cruz, humor I hope, ziplining! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanachan413/pseuds/nanachan413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren dearly hopes that the last weeks of summer before he and his friends split for college will be spent happy and carefree. They're in Santa Cruz, C.A., the weather is fabulous, the waves are singing to their surfboards--and to top it all off, they're going ziplining through the coastal redwoods of the forest. </p>
<p>He could be in heaven, save for the long car ride TO the place, which drags him right back down through the clouds, the gritty sand in his wetsuit that kicks his ass off Mt. Olympus--</p>
<p>--and, of course, the ziplining instructor that just <em>has</em> to be Humanity's biggest prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiver Says 'No Flirting'

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! 
> 
> Ooh, fanfiction. Fun times, had by all.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains swearing. LOTS of it. The Snk cast uses quite the potty language. Sorry about that. *hands out apology cookies*
> 
> The rating might go up once Eren's met Levi, but I've never written smut; we'll see how it goes. And although the first chapter has not a single itsy BIT of ereri, I promise you'll be seeing action by the second. *crosses heart and hopes to die* 
> 
> (not literally-i don't wanna die-but you get the idea)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren was excited, and it showed.

Armin was turning around to shut him up for the sixth time, and he was pretty sure Horseface might actually give him a black eye if he whined again, even with Mikasa sitting in all her red-scarfed glory. But hey, they were going ziplining in Santa Cruz. He had a right to be impatient.

Wait, why exactly was the pony with the undercut coming with the three of them anyway? Not to mention freckled Jesus, Ymir and Krista, ‘smartest’ bald guy of the century, and the food-sucking vortex…huh. Everyone was coming. All of his dumb friends. 

One could tell that Eren genuinely appreciated his companions. 

Why was he friends with them again?

At least Jean had Marco to calm him down, in times of crisis, though Eren hoped they’d at least keep the frisky times down. And Ymir was too keen on getting Krista’s attention to throw in the really harsh, biting remarks. _You win some, you lose some._ And thank _God_ the snappish brunette and the petite blonde were taking Annie and her two lackeys in a different car.

Their food store was probably halfway gone, at this point on the car ride down to the ocean. A run to the nearest grocery store it was--if they could even arrive in one piece, with Armin driving the minivan like a Ferrari. _You’d think that Armin, the teenager with the sky-high IQ, would at least be able to control his pressure on the gas pedal. You’d think he was capable of launching even a space shuttle, let alone a fat old beige minivan._

It really showed how little Eren knew about smart people. 

The crew kept driving, Eren’s continued complaints earning him several smacks. No one was cutting him any slack today. Highways weren’t much fun to look at, and his phone was almost dead, so what else could he do? 

Besides, long car rides were the perfect circumstances for long, deep introspections and fathomless stares at one’s reflection in the window. And Eren had gone through enough sleepless nights, wondering what he’d do after that last summer, when Mikasa went off to Pepperdine and Armin packed for his flight to Massachusetts. 

Eren, being the dumbass try-hard he was, landed an acceptance to UCLA. Which was great, of course, but Mikasa would be gone and Armin would be gone and they were disintegrating _and I’m going to miss them so much, though I’ll never admit it and---_

He was _not_ going to cry in front of Horseface. _Staying_ away _from the introspections._

And even if he _did_ manage to drip saltwater down his cheeks in front of Kirstch _ew_ , they would be _manly_ tears. _Manly_ like the tears he would cry when he saw Armin off at the airport, when Mikasa shoved her luggage case into the trunk. _Alone, alone, alone…_

When he _said_ he wasn’t going to cry in front of Horseface, he _wasn’t_ going to cry in front of Horseface! Eren whined again about the distance and Armin’s shitty driving, just barely managing to escape the hand trying to swat him from the driver’s seat.

 

When they finally arrived at the house, miraculously able to avoid serious injuries, Eren did as best of a celebratory dance as he could manage while imprisoned behind a seatbelt. Armin pulled gently into the sloping driveway, a blessed change to his breakneck driving speed. Everyone piled out, Armin after Mikasa after Sasha after Connie after Marco after Jean after Eren, who stared, slack-jawed, at the fucking epic place they were staying at. “Holy shit, this place is _huge!_ ” 

Jean clambered up next to him, hissing out a little, “ _Damn_ ,” like the house was gorgeous, because it fucking was, baby blue and twice the size of the beach it occupied. 

“Dude, you could fit a _hotel_ in here,” the blond breathed, “and we get to _stay_ in that thing! _Dude_ , this is gonna be AWESOME!” 

And Eren wholeheartedly agreed. When Mikasa came up behind them, muttering, “As my cousin would say...,” the two of them joined in without a second thought.

“Look at that _big-ass_ house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part :3 Thanks for reading! I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow, if I have time XD
> 
> I do the tumblr thing quite often @ allthefangirls.tumblr.com if you want to come and visit ^ ^


End file.
